Good morning
by mirrors02
Summary: Oneshot. He keeps trying to gather the courage to wish a simple "Good morning" to her, but it's so hard!


**Well, second english oneshot!**

**This one is based at Friday's "Good Morning" by Honeyworks. But this one doesn't happen at a Friday.**

**It seems I just love to write short and filled with cliché oneshots lol**

**Sorry if there're too many errors!**

**Disclaimer: Well… I don't own Vocaloid, but I'm saving money to buy Rin and Len Append nendoroids!**

* * *

The shrill sound of the alarm clock is what wakes him up. Sleepy, he get up from his bed and changes into his school uniform. With a yawn, he walks to the bathroom e stares at the mirror for a few seconds. He sighs and starts to brush his teeth, still staring at his mirrored reflex.

After brushing his teeth, he runs his fingers through his messy blond hair and ties it into a small ponytail. He smiles to the mirror and says:

"Perfect, Len! Everything is perfect today, even your hair decided to cooperate!" He breaths deeply and looks serious to his reflex, "Let's train! Good morning! Good morning! Good morning! Right, see how easy it is? You just have to say 'Good morning' to her! Good morning! Good morning!" The last three "Good morning" came out as screams.

"Man, I never thought you're so forever alone that you had to talk to yourself", said his older brother, Rinto, from the bathroom door, startling him.

"Rinto! What are you doing in my room?" Annoyed, Len asks the older boy.

"I came to call you, you've been talking to yourself for so long that you'll be late."

"Waahh!" With this, Len ran out of the room, taking his bag and went downstairs.

* * *

In the subway, Len sat close to the door, his mind flying away as his brother talked with the neighbor. At the third stop, Len forgot how to breathe. Passing through the door, right at his side, was the blonde and cute girl he loved so much, followed by her teal haired friend. When she sat, facing him, a few seats at the right, she looked at him and smiled.

"That's your chance! Tell her good morning, Len, good morning!" He tells himself mentally.

However, his body doesn't obey his mind and all he can do is stare at her, his face turning into a deep red. When he can't get it anymore, he looks away. The girl seemed a little disappointed, but soon started to talk with her friend.

"Stupid! Stupid! You're so stupid!" He mentally yelled at himself.

* * *

"Hey, Len," A white haired boy called as Len entered the school hallways.

"Hey, Piko," Len answered, running along with the boy to the classroom.

When the two boys entered, the blond girl and her friend already were at the classroom. Len walked to his table, blushing, like always, because the girl sat right beside him. His red face didn't go unnoticed by Piko.

During Mr. Shion's class, Piko threw a paper ball at Len's table. Looking to the sides, to see if anyone had noticed, Len opened the paper ball carefully and read:

"_Man, you should tell Rin-chan how you feel already! It's getting obvious and she'll think you're a stupid coward!"_

Len wrote the answer and threw the note back to Piko.

"_I know, but it's so hard!"_

A few minutes later, he got the answer.

"_Get some guts, man!"_

Suddenly, a chalk hit Len's forehead, making him look at the teacher, whom was staring at him with an irritated expression.

"Pay attention to the class, Mr. Kagamine!" The teacher yelled from the front of the room.

"Y-yes, Kaito-sensei!" Len yelled back.

Len heard a giggle beside him and noticed that it was Rin laughing at him. Embarrassed, he sank on his chair and pretended to pay attention to the teacher for rest of the class.

At the end of class, Len saw Rin saying goodbye to her friends and enter the same subway as him. He told goodbye to Piko and also entered the subway. During the trip, Len kept watching Rin reading a manga. Three stops before his, she got out and he thought:

"I lost another chance…"

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock calls him for another Day. As yesterday, he get up sleepy, changes into his school uniform and goes to the bathroom. His morning routine starts again, he looks into the mirror for long minutes, trying to cheer himself. After brushing his teeth and tying his hair, he repeats his speech of encouragement:

"Perfect, Len! Everything is perfect today, even your hair decided to cooperate!" He breaths deeply and looks serious to his reflex, "Let's train! Good morning! Good morning! Good morning! Right, see how easy it is? You just have to say 'Good morning' to her! Good morning! Good morning!" He yells, startling everyone in the house.

"He's doing it again..." Rinto says to his parents, in the kitchen, downstairs.

Len then goes downstairs to have breakfast with his family. When he sits at the table, beside Rinto, his mother says:

"Are you having problems with your girlfriend, honey?"

All Len can do is low his head and wish to die. Rinto decides to involve himself.

" Which girlfriend, mother? He can't even say 'Hi' to her!"

"Ooh…"

"Shut up, Rinto! You're a playboy, you don't know how hard it is," Len moans.

"Calm down, son. It'll be okay, you'll see. You just have to talk to her and everything will fix by itself!" His father says, trying to help, but worsening the situation.

* * *

In the subway, the seat that Len usually sits is already occupied, so he remain standing, at the door side. At the third stop after his, Rin enters, followed by her friend, Miku, again, and smiles at him, before sitting.

He tries to smile at her, but only manages to look constipated, what makes him irritated with himself and hits his head against the door, surprising the other blonde.

When the subway stops, Len gets out, without looking back. He leaves the station, but stops at the porch when notices it's raining.

"Damn, I haven't brought an umbrella!" He curses.

Seconds after, a yellow umbrella appears right in front of him. He looks to who's holding it and sees Rin. She's looking at the floor, her face a deep red. After a fews minutes, she raises her head and says:

"Y-you can use this one, Len-kun, I'll share with Miku-chan…" She gives the umbrella to him.

Before he can say anything, she runs to her friend, who elbows her at the side, as if teasing her. Len looks at the umbrella and smiles; he opens it and goes to school.

Arriving at the classroom, Len notices that Rin is already sitting with ther hair covering her face, but he can see how red she is. He opens his mouth to thank her and give the umbrella back, but he fails, so he just sits and waits the class to start.

* * *

At the end of classes, it's no training anymore. He looks at the yellow umbrella and tries to decide what to do. Should he take it home and wait the right moment to give it back? Should he keeps it as memento?(Creepy as it may seem, Len has a lot of Rin's things, like the bow that flew away one day and he found and kept it.)

While Len's deciding, he sees Rin leaving the school with her friends. "It's now or never," he thinks.

"K-kagamine-chan!" He screams, waving. It was funny how they shared the same last name, like they're married.

Rin tells goodbye to her friends and runs into his direction. Whe he sees the girl running, he panics, not knowing what to do. When she catches up with him, she asks:

"Yes Len-kun?"

Len opens and closes his mouth many times, failing at saying any word. Rin tilts her read, confused. After some minutes of silence, Len gives he the umbrella and, using all his courage, says:

"Thanks for the umbrella, K-kagamine-chan!" He talked with her! He talked with her! Not what he wished to tell for weeks, but he talked to her! Rin smiles, taking the umbrella, and says:

"No problem! Oh, Len-kun, with have the same last name, it's weird, so, call me Rin-chan, o-okay?" Len nods and gives her a small smile.

Rin smiles back and turn to leave, but Len stops her.

"R-r-r-rin-chan!"

"Yes?" She turns back, trying to not laugh when he stutters, but she likes to hear her first name coming out from his mouth.

Len feels his face getting redder and redder, his hands start to sweat, he then takes a deep breath and says, trying his best to not scream:

"G-good morning!"

Rin's eyes widen, but she soon recovers herself and smiles:

"Well, it's already noon, but, good morning to you too!" She that leans and gives him a kiss on the cheek, her face even redder then his; "I need to go!"

Len puts his hand on the cheek where she had kissed him, watching her leave. He smiles, maybe his dad was right, after all.

* * *

**Oh my, a cliffhanger!**

**What happened after that? Did they get to know each other a little better and are dating now?**

**Well, it's up to you, now. Use your imagination =P**

**Ignore spell/grammar mistakes xD**

**Review and make a potato happy!**


End file.
